Coffee and Rented Movies
by kayframe
Summary: Modern Les Mis with Eponine working at the cafe and Courf helping her with Gavroche.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine walked to the cafe, the cold October air blowing her hair every which way. Bursting through the doors, she ran to Grantaire.

"Hey, Taire. Have you seen Cosette? We were supposed to have a girls day." She shuddered as the words escaped her lips.

"She just left with Marius." Grantaire told her from where he stood behind the counter. Flinging the dirty rag over his shoulder, he processed what Eponine had just said. "Wait, I thought you and Cosette didn't get along well?"

"We don't. She suggested a shopping day to bond and I wasn't going to go but figured 'what the hell' and now she's ditched me." Eponine explained, slumping herself onto a barstool.

"Well, since you're here, you think you could take my shift? Enjolras has the day off and I barely see him anymore!" He pleaded taking the dirty rag from his shoulder and trusting it in her direction.

"Ugh!" Eponine cried, "If I must!" She joked, snatching the rag from his hand and walking behind the counter.

"Eponine, have I ever told you how much I love you?!" Grantaire asked sarcastically, placing a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to suck up anymore. Now go enjoy your beautiful boyfriend." She told him, waving the rag towards the cafe doors.

"Thanks again!" And with that, the doors slammed shut and Eponine was all alone.

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac arrived to get his morning coffee. "Ponine!" He cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here?" She said sarcastically.

"I know that, silly girl. Why are you here now?" He asked her as she poured him a cup of coffee. "Grantaire usually works the morning shifts."

"Yeah, well, I got stood up so Grantaire is probably off somewhere with Enjolras by now." She told him, handing over the warm mug.

"Wow." Was all he said taking a sip of his drink. He knew better than to push Eponine into telling him something. "Well, where's Gavroche? I have to drop him off at school."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She said, walking towards the stairs. "GAVROCHE! COURFEYRAC IS HERE TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL!" Eponine yelled up the stairs. She was about to walk back behind the counter when she remembered, "AND GRAB A COAT! IT'S COLD OUT THERE!"

"Well, I think he heard you." Courfeyrac chuckled as he took another sip of coffee.

"Ugh. Is it just me, or does it get colder in here everyday?" Eponine asked wrapping her brown cardigan tighter around her torso.

"Defiantly not just you." Courfeyrac shivered, gripping the warm mug tighter.

Gavroche came bounding down the stairs and ran to Courfeyrac. "Hey little buddy!" Courfeyrac greeted his tiny friend. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Gavroche said throwing his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ponine. I'll have him home by 4!" Courf shouted, hoisting Gavroche onto his shoulders as they walked out of the cafe. Eponine smiled to herself and began to wipe the counter.

There was a sharp knocking at the door of Eponines flat as she was cooking dinner. Walking to the door, she was relieved to see who it was.

"Gavroche! Thank god!" She said bending down to hug him. She stood up, letting her small brother run past her into the living room so she could talk to Courfeyrac. "I thought you said you'd be home by four?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Though she was almost a foot shorter than Courfeyrac, she still intimidated the hell out of the young college boy. "Look, I just stopped by the market to pick some stuff up. And Gavroche wanted some sweets." He explained to her "We're only an hour late"

"Yeah, well you could've called. Or texted. You know there's these amazing devices called cell phones."

"Ok. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He asked

"Just once. But don't let it happen again, or I'll have your head above my fireplace." She threatened, causing Courfeyrac to shiver.

"I'm so so so very sorry Eponine and I swear on my life, it will never happen again."

"Good boy. Now, whose hungry?"

After dinner, the trio stood around the small sink and washed the dirty dishes. Gavroche sat on the counter drying dishes so he could reach the cabinets better to put the clean plates away.

"Now then," Eponine said once they were finished, "while you two were gone, I picked up a very special surprise for you."

"Yaaaay! Oh, I love surprises. What is it?" Gavroche cried, looking a bit like an excited dog.

"Okay, okay. Sit down boys." She said directing them to the couch. "Now, what I have in my hands is possibly the best thing you will experience this evening." She said, trying to build up suspense.

"Just show us already!" Courf heckled.

"Fine mister bossy pants!" She said, "I give you, The Amazing SpiderMan!" Eponine said pulling the DVD from behind her back. Gavroche has wanted to see that movie since it came out, so Eponine stopped at the local video store and rented it.

"YES!" Gavroche cried running to hug his sister. "This is the best surprise ever!"

The week went on that way, Courfeyrac brought Gavroche home from school. They ate dinner together and watched whatever movie Eponine had rented for that evening. That Saturday, Eponine had planned to take Gavroche out but was surprised when she opened her door and saw-

"Courfeyrac? What are you doing here?" Eponine asked, surprised to see her friend at the door.

"You texted me?" He asked her surprised.

"I never-" She started but turned to Gavroche, realizing what was happening.

Gavroche avoided eye contact with his big sister, but handed over her phone (now covered with Gavroches dirty finger prints).

"I guess I'll just be going then-"

"No, no it's fine. I would love for you to come with us. We were just headed to get some breakfast at the cafe." Eponine told Courfeyrac as she grabbed her house keys and walked toward the door.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Honest. The more the merrier, huh, Roche?" Eponine asked as her brother nodded excitedly, messing up his curly mop of hair.

Courfeyrac laughed and picked up Gavroche as they walked down the stairs.

**Hello all. So I hope you liked the first chapter of my little fic here :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe wasn't as crowded as it normally was on Saturday mornings, what with all the local college students looking for an escape from all their work. No, this morning, only Eponine and Courfeyrac's small group of friends were sitting around the tables, sharing their morning coffe.

"Courf!" A voice shouted, causing the group to turn their heads. They saw Enjolras and Grantaire sitting at a table for two, mugs of coffee placed in front of them.

"Grantaire! Enjolras!" Gavroche shouted running to the table and pulling another chair up.

Eponine and Courfeyrac chuckled as they walked to the counter to get their coffee, seeing as Gavroche was happily distracted.

"You've sure for your hands full, haven't you?" Courfeyrac asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid." Eponine said, "For the most part. You know until I send him off to you, then he's in loads of trouble." Eponine teased as they walked back to the table to get Gavroche.

"Ok buddy, ready to go?" Courf asked looking at Gavroche

"Where are we going?" The boy asked

"Anywhere you want!"

Gavroche, who now had a mischievous look in his eyes, knew exactly where he wanted to go.

::

Eponine was pretty sure this place was the loudest place she had ever been in. Save maybe the cafe when all of Les Amis met for coffee and discussions. Of course Gavroche had to pick this place.

"Oh come on Ponine," Courf teased hitting her arm lightly, "at least pretend your having fun."

She could see Gavroche playing some loud game with lights all over it as tickets came flooding out of the bottom of the machine.

_"I want to go to the arcade!" _Gavroche had told Eponine and Courfeyrac with the biggest smile on his face.

"Sure," Eponine mumbled to herself, plopping down at a table "I'll have fun."

::

When Courf walked past Eponine again, he still saw her sitting at the table looking glum.

"Ok," he told her grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the booth, "you're going to have fun weather you like it or not!"

Eponine was pulled over to where the ski ball game was and Courf was smiling even bigger than Gavroche had this morning.

"Please tell me you've played ski ball before?"

"Never" Eponine replied with a laugh

"This should be easy then." Courfeyrac said looking at Eponine

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, hands on her hips. But Courf didn't reply. Instead he grabbed a ball and rolled it up the ramp into the hole labeled 500 points.

This should be easy.

::

"Beginners luck." Courfeyrac said crossing his arms as Eponine counted her massive pile of tickets.

"Hey, don't be a sore loser!" She laughed, "Where's Gavroche? We should probably be heading home." Eponine said looking at her watch.

Just then, Gavroche came bounding over, a fist full of tickets in his hand.

"Hey bud, ready to go?" Eponine asked

"Sure! Let me just cash in my tickets." Gavroche said going over to the prize table.

"Here," Eponine said handing her brother the pile of tickets she had won. "You can have mine too."

"Thanks Ponine!"

::

To Eponines relief, the three finally left that awfully noisy arcade. Eponine and Courfeyrac talked as Gavroche ran ahead of them, his giant stuffed gorilla on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Eponine said to Courfyrac, "I had fun."

"Me too." He told her smiling as they reached Courfs car.

::

It was pretty late after they had all decided to go out to eat after leaving the arcade. When they finally made it home, it was 7:30.

Courf carried a sleeping Gavroche into the house, followed by Eponine who had Gavroches new toy in her hand.

After placing Gavroche in his bed, Courfeyrac returned to the living room where Eponine was.

"Thanks again Courf." Eponine said "I'm really glad you could come with us."

"I'm glad I could come too." He said smiling

"I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Courf said walking to the door.

"Bye, Courf." Eponine said with a smile, standing by the door.

"Bye Ponine." Courfeyrac said bending down to kiss Eponine on her cheek and walking out the door.

Shocked, Eponine closed the door and placed her hand on her cheek.

She couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As she was making breakfast, Eponine heard a knock at her door.

"Courfeyrac!" She said when she saw who was standing outside, "What are you doing here? You know Gavroche isn't home today." She asked perplexed as he made his way into her home.

"I know. I wanted to see you." Courf said with a smile

"Me?" Eponine asked as she jokingly placed her hands on her heart in mock surprise. "Well whatever for?"

Courfeyrac laughed. "Well," he started, "I would like to take you on a date. A proper one. I love Gavroche, but I would like to spend some time with you. Just the two of us."

Eponine was genuinely shocked at this and stood there staring at the boy like an idiot.

"So what do you say? Tonight at 8?"

Stuttering and trying to snap herself out of whatever expression she was making at the time, she nodded. "Tonight at 8. Sounds perfect."

"I will see you tonight then." Courfeyrac replied taking her hand and kissing it, then walking out the door.

::

Eponine rushed around to find something to wear that was nice enough for tonight when she heard another knock. '_That can't be Courf'_ she though looking down at her watch, '_its only 5:30!'_

Rushing to the door and glancing through the peephole, she saw Cosette.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked the small girl in front of her, more surprised than angry. "And what happened to our girls day, huh?"

"Thats what I came to talk to you about." Cosette explained to her friend. "I actually came to apologize and ask if you wanted to come shopping with me today to make up for it?" Cosette said offering up a bright smile

"Sorry sugar, you're too late. While you were busy ditching me for Lover Boy, I was busy hanging out with Courfeyrac. We actually have a date tonight." Eponine said proudly

"WHAT?" Cosette shouted, and for someone so small, she had a loud mouth. "Oh my god, now I'm defiantly taking you shopping!" She said grabbing Eponines arm and dragging her out of her house.

::

"What about this one?" Cosette asked, holding up another dress she thought would look nice on Eponine

"God no!" Eponine yelled "You know damn well about my 'never wear anything pink' rule. I leave that to you"

"Fine" Cosette said slumping her shoulders and putting the dress back. "You know, you could help me look instead of just sitting there. It is your date." She said as she looked through another rack of dresses

"Yeah, this isn't really my thing." Eponine said slouching even further into the chair she was sitting in

"Eponine." Cosette scolded, giving Eponine a look that scared the living daylights out of her, though she would never admit it.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Eponine said looking at some dresses.

Cosette pulled another dress out, a long yellow one with lace, and Eponine cringed. "No." Eponine said, "You act like I'm going to the Oscars or something! Its just a date. With Courfeyrac, may I add." she said laughing half heartedly.

After a while, the girls were ready to give up when something caught Eponines eye. She pulled the dress out and showed it to Cosette. "Perfect." Cosette said and smiled, whisking Eponine away to the dressing rooms.

::

The girls walked into Eponines apartment at around 7 and Eponine did her makeup while Cosette curled her hair and put it up into a bun, letting a few pieces fall in front. After they had finished, Eponine went to her room to put on her dress and a pair of heels Cosette_insisted_ she borrow.

She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a breathy laugh. She could barely recognize herself, with her dark hair pulled back, and a tan lacey dress that flowed to her knees, the brown heels she borrowed from Cosette making her a good 4 inches taller. "You look beautiful" Cosette said from the doorway smiling. Eponine walked over to her friend and smiled, pulling her in for a hug. There was a knock at the door.

Courfeyrac.

Eponine smiled nervously and Cosette pushed her towards the door. "Have fun tonight!" Cosette yelled. "I'll let myself out when you two leave."

"Thank you Cosette. For everything." Eponine smiled

"You're welcome." She said and walked to Eponines room so Courf wouldn't see her.

Eponine opened her door and smiled at Courfeyrac who was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt, his dark curls falling over his eyes.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, surprised to find that he could even speak

"Thank you." Eponine said tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. "You don't look so bad yourself." She told him with a smile

He smiled at her as well, taking her hand. "So," she started, as they were walking out her door, "where are you taking me tonight?"

"I would tell you," Courfeyrac said quietly, "but then I'd have to kill you." he told her, trying to sound serious.

Eponine laughed and playfully hit his arm. She didn't care where they went, she was just glad to be with Courfeyrac.

::

::

**Hi! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. With finals and some last minute stuff i had to get done at school, I haven't had time to write. Im not all too sure what i want to do for the date chapter, so if you have any ideas of where you want them to go or what you want them to do, message me or review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long (again) but I've got 6 hours on a plane ahead of me and I have nothing to do (other than read Les Mis) so I shall write!**

::

"Ok," Courfeyrac said to Eponine when they were a few steps away from their destination, "Close your eyes." He told her placing his hands over her eyes.

He lead her down the road a little farther and stopped suddenly, removing his hands. "Keep them closed." He said and Eponine heard doors being opened. She felt his hand grasp hers tightly and lead her inside.

"Now, open." He said. When she opened her eyes, she saw the cafe, but it was cleared out. Save one table in the centre. It had a vase of flowers in the middle and two glasses of wine were set beside each plate. "Do you like it?" Courfeyrac asked after Eponine took I the scene around her.

"I love it." She said almost breathlessly.

He smiled and led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her like the perfect gentleman he was. He excused himself to go get the food and when he returned Eponine smiled at him.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me." She said in disbelief

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing Eponine. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She smiled again and began to eat.

"Wow. This is amazing." She said and took another bite. "How is it that you're so good at everything?" She teased. Courfeyrac blushed and looked down at the plate.

"I wouldn't say I'm good at everything." Courf said picking his head back up, "Just most things." He told Eponine laughing. She couldn't help but laugh as well.

::

"Thank you Courfeyrac. This was the best first date I've ever been on." She told him once they arrived at Eponines door.

"Well, I'm glad. I had a great time too." He gabbed her hands

"Goodnight Courf." Eponine said

"Goodnight Ponine."

Eponine stood up on her toes to kiss him on the check, but Courfeyrac turned his head so his lips met hers. She was shocked to say the least, but she didn't mind kissing Courfeyrac. Not one bit.

Courfeyrac pulled away and released Eponines hands.

"Goodnight." He repeated smiling as he walked away, leaving Eponine speechless.

::

"So how was it?" Came a voice from the couch when Eponine walked inside.

"Jesus Christ! Cosette? Why are you still here?" Eponine asked, her hand clutched to her heart.

"I was gonna leave but I decided I wanted to hear how your date went. I've been watching movies all night." Cosette said smiling. Was she always this happy?

"Cosette." Eponine said walking over to the couch trying to keep her temper under control. "Don't you have... A boyfriend to be getting home to?" She asked

"He can wait. Tell. Me. About. Your. Date!" Cosette insisted pulling Eponine onto the couch.

::

"...and then he kissed me." Eponine finished.

Cosette smiled and grabbed her friends hands excitedly, squealing with joy. "You two are the cutest couple ev-"

"Don't even finish that. We're not a couple." Eponine said putting a hand up to stop the blondes sentence. "We went on a date. That's it. Friends do that right?"

"Sure." Cosette said, "Friends kiss each other too I guess." She said sarcastically getting up from the couch.

"Ugh!" Eponine exclaimed throwing herself down on the couch. "What do I do?" She mumbled into the cushions.

"That's for you to decide." Cosette said grabbing the door handle. "Goodnight Eponine."

And just like that, Eponine was alone again.

::

::

**Again, so truly sorry for the long wait and sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted it out of the way so I can get to getting Eponine and Courf together so yay.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading if you have any ideas feel free to tell me :)**


End file.
